juvialockserfandomcom-20200214-history
Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) is a S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and is a former S-Class Mage of the now-disbanded Phantom Lord guild, where she was a member of its elite team, the Element 4, with her corresponding element being water. She has Amphitrite's (Water Goddess) power and strongest water mage. Appearance Juvia is a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous and voluptuous figure. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh, being blue in color. Her Guild Stamp color later changed to white in X792. Around the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia starts wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She also no longer curls her hair, instead letting it fall in thick waves past her shoulders. Personality Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone, including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. Because of her endless rain, she always seen gloomy. After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor. She's very kind, loyalty, lovely and optimistic. She fell in love with Gray Fullbuster to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards him a rival. When Meredy threatened him, Juvia loses her calm demeanor and entered a somewhat appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. She's also very polite towards others. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and it's members. During the Battle Of Fairy Tail arc, Juvia is pitted against Cana Alberona but instead chooses to sacrifice herself by attacking a thunder lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. She maintains a good relationship with the other guild members. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says drip, drip, drop due to the rain she used constantly bring everywhere with her. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. By X792, having spent a long time living with Gray, she also appears to have affectionely adopted or picked up Gray's habit of shedding clothes spontaneously. Magic and Abilities Water (Wōtā): Juvia is extremely skilled and has mastered the use of Water Magic, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. Her Magic Power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. * Water Body: Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which would render any physical assault ineffective. However, it seems that this spell is consistent, as seen when Gray Fullbuster used Ice Lance, but the attack simply phased through Juvia's body. The latter would go as far as to claim her body is composed of water. * Water Bubbles: Juvia has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as a container that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Juvia's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. Juvia utilized this spell for Team Natsu, when they had to infiltrate the Tower of Heaven by underwater travel. * Water Slicer (ウォータースライサー, 水流斬破, Wōtā Suraisā): Juvia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades are strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter, as seen when Juvia attempted to attack Gray, but instead, sliced a stone pillar. * Water Cane (ウォーターカーネ, 水流烈鞭, Wōtā Kāne): Juvia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip. * Water Dome (ウォータードーム Wōtā Dōmu): Juvia creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water. * Water Jigsaw (ウォータージグソー, 水流激鋸, Wōtā Jigusō): Juvia may transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. The blade's properties resembles Water Slicer. It is a short-ranged attack directed against a single opponent. Juvia, while under Vidaldus Taka's influence, utilized this spell while fighting Lucy. * Water Lock (ウォーターロック, 水流拘束, Wōtā Rokku): Juvia has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable until Gray Fullbuster employed his own magic to freeze the entire structure and escape successfully by shattering the frozen mass of water. * Water Nebula (ウォーターネブラ, 水流昇霞, Wōtā Nebura): Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. Used primarily for long distances, against a single opponent. * Water Force: Juvia faces the palm of her left hand towards the opponent and swipes it back, making the water take the form of a circumference that pushes the target away. * Water Punch: Juvia accumulates water under high pressure and surrounds her fist, then attacks the opponent with great force. This short-ranged attack is directed against a single opponent. * Sierra (シエラァ Shierā): A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/ boil, which Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze at first. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed. * Water Beam: Juvia places both of her hands together and jets a high-pressured beam of water towards her opponent. Juvia utilized this spell while emotionally flustered, which in turn, caused her beam of water to boil up and scald Gray Fullbuster. * Double Wave:Juvia swipes both of her hands towards each other, her right hand over her left hand, creating two waves that come at the target from both sides, engulfing the opponent in water and restraining it's movements. * Water Rush:Juvia moves with great speed toward the opponent, which produces a heavily pressure of water used to damage the opponent. This spell can be seen during Juvia and Meredy's battle. * Whirlpool Punch: Juvia moves her clenched fist forward like a punch and creates a whirlpool of water, which surrounds the opponent in a whirl, and then blow them away with tremendous speed. This attack is long-ranged and can be directed against a single opponent. * Water Cyclone (ウォーターサイクロン, 水流台風, Wōtā Saikuron): Juvia casts a whirling torrent of water which resembles a cyclone. Juvia utilized this spell during Naval Battle and appeared to be strong enough to match an attack by Aquarius, one of Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirits. * Wings of Love: Juvia creates a vicious whirlpool which pushes the opponent away with great force. Juvia acquired this spell after her Second Origin has released, which she utilized in the Naval Battle event to eliminate most of the competitors. * Water Shoot (Wōtā Shūto): The user converts their body into water and launches themselves to the air with great force, hitting targets above. * Water Claw (Wōtā Kurō): Juvia slashes her water-covered hands, creating a torrent of water that engulfs her target. * Water Blade '''(''Wōtā ''burēdo): Juvia lift her hand while she accumulate her water and her hand turn cutter water. She used this spell when she wants sacfirice herself. * 'Water Kick '(Wōtā kikku): Juvia accumulates water under high pressure surrounds her leg then attacks the opponent with great force. This short-ranged attack is directed against a single opponent. * 'Tsunami '(津波): Juvia accumulates water her back and creating very powerfull wave with pressure. When this spell use with trident, she can creating incredible waves. This wave also shake the ground and obstacles her targets movement. * 'Water Speed '(Wōtā ''Sokudo): Juvia transform her body into a mass water and thanks to her water's pressure, she can be incredible speed and dashes towards to her target. * '''Water Storm '(Wōtā ''Arashi): Juvia creates high water storm and pushes to target. Unlike water jigzaw, there's no blades in this spell but more pressure than water jigzaw. * '''Ocean Cry '(海の叫び声): Juvia circles herself water, then she quikly transform her body into a mass water and she dashes the target with inredible plessure with cutting column water pushes target. This spell long-raged and this spell damage oppenent. * 'Seven Sea '(Sebun shī): This spell extremely powerful which Juvia control all sea in the world and clouds begins seven circle above Juvia, seven water cloums fallings the ground and hits target with inredible powerful pressure. * 'Water Demolition '(水の解体): Juvia initiates this spell by accumulates water around her hands, then she pushes water between her hands to target. This spell causing very powerful and big explosion around water. This attack also destroys everything inside because this spells water have great pressure. This explosion can visible from far. * 'Water God's Roar '(水神の轟音): This attack very similar water beam but very powerful than water beam. Juvia jets a high-pressured beam of water towards her opponent. This spell also can use with boiling water. This attack destroying surround area with massieve pressure. * 'Water Volcano '(Wōtā Vōrucano): Juvia initiates this spell by accumulates water high pressure and surrounds her fist. Then she punches the ground with great force and ground collapse by high pressure and pillars of water rise into the air and hits target's under. * 'Water Blow '(Wōtā ''Burō): Juvia lift her hand while she accumulate water above her. Water directly hits target with high speed and great force. This spell causing massive damage. * '''Water Boost '(Wōtā ''Būsuto): Juvia attacks with this spell three times towards the ground, a huge straight-linear explosion is created, that can cut through rock and water, covering an immensely large area (seemingly several kilometers). * '''Neptune Harmony '(Nepuchūn Harūmoni ネプチューンハーモニー): This attack is one of the most powerful spell Juvia has. Juvia initiates this spell separate her hands and says incantation words. '' '''Here and now, ı'll show you the true power of Amphitrite. Reveal the wrath of the blessed water. Rain, great seas, all water in this world, give me power. Come out! Neptune Harmony! '' Water surround Juvia and starts rain falling. Then sky opens big space above Juvia and the ground turns ocean. Ocean turns cold water cyclone towards to hit target while space turns boiling water cyclone to hit target to air. When this cyclones hits target, obstacles her targets movement causing combine attack with boiling water and cold water. This attack destroying everything inside and covering an immesenly very large area cause immense pussebility with inredible force. This spell also destroying surround area with massieve pressure. This attack can visible from far and causing cataclysm. Water-Make (Wōtā Meiku): a form of Molding Magic that lets Juvia create, or at the very least manipulate water and existing water. The scope of usage is not limited to just pure water, but also to things that contain it in large quantities, such as blood. * Water-Make Blood: 'Perfected in secrecy, this Magic allows Juvia to transfer her own blood into another body, replenishing it and thus preventing unfortunate events such as death from loss of blood. * '''Water-Make Sword: '''Juvia creates a massive great-sword out of water for melee combat. This weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of water which can damage the opponents. * '''Water-Make Arrow: '''Juvia creates an intricate bow made of water and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, heavily damages the target's body. * '''Water-Make Shield: '''Juvia creates a large shield made of water in front of her, which shields everything behind it. This shield caused enemy's attack to miss. * '''Water-Make Tiger: '''Juvia greats a giant tiger made of water, this spell also has great offense that easly break solid rock or metal. * '''Water-Make Dragons: '''Juvia creats large dragons made of water, this dragons possesses felixibility. '''Rain '(Ame): Juvia possesses the ability to conjuring rain, since her birth. This ability caused by Water-Goddess Lacrima inside of her body. When she activites her Amphitrite Forms, it makes rains. * '''Enchanced Magic Power: '''When it rains, Juvia's power greatly ampfilies. It's shown as during her fight against Meredy. '''Unison Raid (Yunizon Reido): Juvia possesses the ability to perform a Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse their Magic together. She performed it with Lucy after the latter summoned Aquarius, allowing them to perform a powerful charging attack. She has also performed it with Gray in the anime adaptation, causing pillars of water to rise into the air, which freeze and send needles of ice raining down on their opponents. She performed it with Meredy and they defeated their historias. She performed it with Erza too. * Shotgun (ショットガン Shotto Gan): Utilizing water provided by Juvia in conjunction with their Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, an Ice Mage aimes at the target and releases sharp, thick spears of ice. * Water Spell: Lucy and Juvia combine Juvia's water and Aquarius's water to increases the amount and power of the water. It was powerful enough to defeat Vidaldus Taka. * Water & Ice Spell: Gray and Juvia combine their Magic and thousands of needles of ice appear. Large amounts of water shoot into the air and are immediately frozen, creating many powerful icicles capable of defeating all of Daphne's Lizardmen * Maguilty Water:Combined with a Maguilty Sense user, Juvia combines their powers together for a more powerful and destructive attack. With the enhanced power from a Sensory Link, the users merge their Magic and release it in a combined array of materialized sensory blades and swirling waves of water. * Water & Sword Spell: Juvia and Erza combine their Magic and hunderends of swords appear, then vast of water manupulates together rush target. This spell is extremely high-level and powerful point to the make Acnologia's into the ship. Transformation: Amphitrite '(Keishitsu tenkan: Anfiraito): It's extremely powerful spell as well as the source of her epithet "''The Water Goddess" (アンフィトリテ Amphitrite), and Juvia shown to be able this transformation after One-Year Training, Thanks to Water-Goddess Lacrima inside of her body, Juvia was able to use this. This Spell allows her to possesses the appearance, abilities and powers of a Goddess being. When she activated it for the first time after one year of training, she released a immense magical power which destroyed the surrounding area around her. When she activited her Amphitrite Forms, it starts to rain all the time. She has seven Amphitrite Forms, caused by there's Seven Ocean in the world. Thanks to this forms Juvia's offense, speed, defensive, power, and her abilities increases to the point able to destroy an entire city effortlessly. Whilst using this form, Juvia radiates so much Magic Power that the can control all the water and oceans. Furthermore, her opponents are completely overwhelmed with fear from Juvia's amount of Magic being emitted. In this forms, Juvia's ears are covered by aquatic blue scales. Also she has two large wings and seemingly made of water. Her clothing also changes, more like blue clothing wears. All Juvia's Amphitrite forms different from other. 'Conjuring Rain: '''Ever since her younger years, Juvia has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it, the rain appearing to merely be dictated by her emotional state. '''Breating underwater:'Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater, as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven. '''Immensurable Ability: '''Juvia possesses immensurable ability, which means her water's potanciel is limitless. '''Immense Magic Power: '''As an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and strongest member in Element 4, Juvia possesses enormous of Magic Power. Her Magic Power reckoned to be par on with her teammate, Erza Scarlet. Her magic power greatly amplified when it rains. When she used her Amphitrite Forms, her Magic Power covers completely all the water in the world and becomes incredibly owerwhelming and fear her oppenents. When she first activited her Amphitrite Form, completely destroy surround area. Her Magic power is blue in color. '''Immense Streght: '''In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Juvia possesses a very large amount of physical and magical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of destroy objects many times her own size and weight. She was also able to send Meredy with Whirpool punch flying against a mountain, several meters away from both of them, with a single punch. In addition, her water slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metals using using high-speed water. When employing her Water Goddess powers, Juvia's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches. When her fist clashed with Dimaria's own god form, a powerful shock-wave was generated, which destroyed the ground below them. She was also able to block a punch from Natsu while he was in Lightning-Fire Dragon Mode with one hand. '''Enchanced Streght: '''Juvia shows to be strong being able to break the Request Board with no magical power when she was hiding behind every time while talking to herself about Gray. '''Enchanced Endurance: '''Juvia has been shown to be resilient. After her one-year training, she was shown to active her Amphitrite forms. '''Enchanced Durability: '''Juvia has been shown to be physical durability. Her fight against Aries in desert, she is shown to be dodges explosion. During the third day of the Grand Magic Games of X791, Juvia was able to fight and defeat 100 powerful monsters, including one which was said to be so powerful that even a Ten Wizard Saint might not be able to defeat it. Despite being heavily injured and bruised, she left the fight without showing any signs of fatigue, something which garnered her praise from hundreds of people, including quite a few powerful Mages. Juvia was also able to withstand Minerva's extremely destructive Yagdo Rigora spell with only slight damage. ' '''Enchanced Reflexes: '''Juvia possesses remarkable reflexes, agility and reaction in the face of danger. When her fight against Keyes, even his high-speed attacks, she has able to dodge them. '''Master Hand-to-Hand combat: '''Juvia has proven herself proficient in close combat with the aid of Amphitrite Form, employing such style as her main form of offense. She was shown capable of clashing with Dimaria with extremely fast and accurate strikes, matching him evenly despite the latter’s use of his explosions alongside hand-to-hand combat. '''Master Spearmanship Specialist:' Juvia is mastery user of Trident, proficient and dexterous enough with her Trident to be able to read and parry Erza's sword swings on several occasions with little effort implying equality in combat prowess. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Juvia is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed Water-Make: Sword of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. Immense Agility: '''Juvia has proven herself to be quite nimble and shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile, swiftly dodging Dimaria's attack by backflipping into the air several meters away from the explosion, while being still able to land on both feet, unharmed by the attack. Also Juvia has been shown to possess flexibility that allows her to do acrobatic moves. '''Immense Speed: '''Juvia's speed very increases dramatically and when transformation her body into water, possesses such a high rate of speed that Ice-Make Magic can't keep up, she was able to quickly attack Meredy without the latter being able to counter nor dodge it. When she activited her Amphitrite forms, her speed increases point to can't even vibisle in eyes and can suprass Erza's Flight Armor. '''Immense Defance: '''Juvia has high-level defensive spells, in her Water Body, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. '''Expert Archer: '''Juvia has shown to possess some skill in archery. '''Keen Intellect: '''Juvia has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world: when Juvia,Gray and Lyon fight against Labyrint Guardian she was able to figure out why magic useless against it, and easily found Labyrint Guardian's weakness, eyes. She also knowledge how its work of Darkness magic. '''Sixth Sense: '''Juvia shows to her sixth sense when she ride back to the guild with Gray, she has a bad feeling about the sitaution. Juvia is facing off against Keyes. Once again, she has a bad feeling that something is happening to Gray. In Avatar Arc, Juvia and Wendy immediately make way to Gray. When Gray faces off against Briar, suddenly Juvia appears on Grays's back and defeat Briar's clone. Juvia also mentions that she had a feeling Gray was in trouble so she came as fast as she could. In Alvarez Arc, after being healed by Wendy, Juvia has a sense for Gray will do something bad, because of that Juvia is trying to make her way to Gray, saying that if this keeps going he will break. '''Flight: '''Juvia shows to be able flight when Juvia transform her body into water. When she faced against of Gray, she turns water and towards into her target with unpretiactable speed, can't keep Gray's ıce-make magic. Also, she can be fly kilometres several above. When she uses Water-Make:Wings, she created water wings on her back, which allows her to fly. Equipment '''Trident (トライデント Toraidento): A trident is a three-pronged spear. Juvia's ultimate weapon. It is used for control the ocean, creat very powerfull waves and sea storms. The trident is the weapon of Juvia, the goddess of the sea in classical mythology. With a single attack, she can shake the world with that spears power. Trivia * Juvia is the Japanese writing of the Spanish word Lluvia, that means rain. * Juvia ranked third in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest, which was a popularity poll held to determine the most popular females in the series at that time. * The doll she wears around her neck is a teru-teru bōzu, a doll used by children to pray away the rain and wish for sunny weather. * From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, when asked the best quality of Fairy Tail she said, "For Juvia, it's a warm place." She wants to become Gray's bride in the future. When asked who she had a good relationship with Juvia replied, "Gajeel-kun." When asked about the most difficult job she had ever taken she responded, "As long as Juvia's working with Gray-sama, no job is difficult." * Juvia ranked thirteenth in Meredy's Most Important People to Kill list. Quotes If you have love in your life, you must keep living (to Meredy) - What's this, rain is falling down from Juvia's eyes? (to Lucy) - Juvia has truly come to love Fairy Tail ...it seem so friendly .. so fun...so warm...as though even if it's raining outside in the guild the sun is always shining (to Cana) - Juvia just... wanted to.. make you all... accept her.. as a true member of Fairy Tail (to Cana) - Although we may defeat our enemies, the Mages of Fairy Tail would never take their lives! (to Meredy) - Juvia lives for the ones that she love! (to Meredy) - It doesn´t matter what day it is as long as you are happy (to Gray) - If I have to hurt someone, if I have to injure a comrade, then I might as well hurt myself! (to Cana) - You can never sever the bonds between humans! (to Keyes) - Even if they change form, feelings always remain in the heart! (to Keyes) - I believe to be the strength of Human Love! (to Keyes) - Even you smile, even you have someone important to you! (to Meredy - Juvia's body far too small for these overflowing feelings to ever be imprisoned within it! (to Gray) - Humans won't do as you please! (to Keyes) - If it's water, then it's Juvia! Water is my expertise (in Naval Battle) - There's nobody who can against Juvia in water! (in Naval Battle) - You shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail! (to Sting) - This is.... the clear sky? Beautiful (to Gray) - Juvia's body is formed of the rain itself (to Gray) - I'm the woman of rain, of the element four (to Gray) - Juvia brings rain. Drip drip drop (to Lucy) - ....Can't forgive? That's my line. Whose life did you say you were after? (to Meredy) - Juvia will show you what it means to be strongest water mage. (in Battle) Battles & Events Battles: * Gray Fullbuster vs. Juvia Lockser * Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Tower of Heaven Guards * Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka * Juvia Lockser vs. Midnight * Juvia Lockser vs. Byro * Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid * Juvia Lockser & Lisanna Strauss vs. Erza Scarlet * Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy * Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy * Team Tenrou vs. Acnologia * Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia & Juvia Lockser vs. Labyrinth Guardian * Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser & Lyon Vastia vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land) * Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis * Gajeel Redfox & Juvia Lockser vs. Guttman Kubrick * Juvia Lockser vs. Pandemonium * Juvia Lockser vs. Minerva Orland * Juvia Lockser vs. Sherria Blendy * Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Lyon Vastia & Sherria Blendy * Fairy Tail vs. Atlas Flame * Juvia Lockser vs. Keyes * Juvia Lockser vs. Keyes (Historia) * Juvia Lockser & Meredy vs. Keyes & Zancrow * Juvia Lockser vs. Invel Yura * Juvia Lockser vs. Ajaal Ramal * Juvia Lockser vs. Dimaria Yesta * Erza Scarlet vs. Juvia Lockser vs. Mirajane Strauss Events: * Abduction of Lucy Heartfilia! * Sky Labyrinth * X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration * Hidden (Event) * Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! * Naval Battle * Grand Magic Game * The Great Banquet * Stop Liberum! * Saving the Spirit King * Seal the Black Dragon Navigation * Fairy Tail Members * Phantom Lord Members (former) History Juvia was born with rain curse in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life she was in a relationship with Bora, but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually, she was accepted into the Phantom Lord Guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team: Element 4. Synopsis